Indigo
by avamura
Summary: Tentu saja tidak. Seorang Sabaku no Gaara tidak, dan tidak akan pernah, memandangi seorang wanita, dengan atau tanpa alasan. Dan jauh lebih tidak mungkin lagi, bila yang menjadi objeknya adalah seorang gadis bergenus Hyuuga. For K-NEWEST!


A fic for K-NEWEST! event

/oneshot

**= i n d i g o =**

**.**

~**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**~A.N:** ©Avamura. Pair GaaHina, genre limit mendekati romance(?). Judul sama isi nggak nyambung. Out-of-character.

.

**Konoha, 09:23 am.**

_Tidak._

_Tentu saja tidak. Seorang Sabaku no Gaara tidak, dan __**tidak **__akan pernah, memandangi seorang wanita, dengan atau tanpa alasan. Bukan hanya karena hal itu tidak masuk akal, tapi juga karena otaknya sejak awal memang cuma diprogram untuk tiga hal: 'Sunagakure', 'bijuu', dan 'perdamaian'._

Wanita hanyalah bentuk lain dari darah, daging dan tulang–sama seperti dirinya dan yang lain. _Memangnya apa sih yang menarik dari mereka?_ _Hanya bentuk tubuh yang sedikit berlekuk di sana-sini.. kenapa begitu banyak pria, termasuk sahabat karibnya Uzumaki Naruto, bisa betah memandangi mereka selama berjam-jam?_

Namun sekarang, entah bagaimana, Gaara mulai paham.

Tapi tentu saja dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu, terlebih di tengah rapat para Kage yang tergabung dalam Aliansi Lima Negara seperti sekarang ini. _Bagaimana kalau nanti dia dicap mesum? Yap, secara de jure dia adalah shinobi paling elite di Sunagakure, mau ditaruh di mana harga dirinya nanti?_

Dan jauh lebih tidak mungkin lagi, bila yang menjadi objeknya adalah seorang gadis bergenus Hyuuga.

_Hinata Hyuuga._

Spesies yang telah teridentifikasi sebagai Hyuuga Heiress a.k.a. calon pewaris klan, yang tidak diragukan lagi bakal membuatnya dikeroyok satu batalyon pengguna jyuuken kalau sampai aksi-tidak-etisnya ini ketahuan.

Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak memandangi Hinata. Err... baiklah... setidaknya _tidak_ _bermaksud _untuk melakukan itu.

"S-selamat siang... Saya Hyuuga Hinata, asisten pribadi Godaime Hokage–perwakilan Hi no Kuni." Gadis berambut panjang itu membungkukkan badan, memperkenalkan diri ke seluruh peserta rapat. Gaara yang duduk tepat di seberang meja, dengan sekuat jiwa raga berupaya menjaga pandangannya tetap terfokus ke cangkir teh, Kankuro, langit-langit atau satu titik imajiner di tembok.

Hanya saja... usaha ini terbukti sia-sia; ketika lima detik kemudian Gaara mendapati dirinya bagai disetrum raikiri 10 ribu volt, ketika mata jade-nya bertemu dengan sklera ungu monokrom milik Hinata.

"..."

"..." _Hei, ini insiden! Murni insiden!_

Kedua makhluk itu pun spontan membuang muka. Yang satu menunduk malu-malu dengan wajah merona; sementara satunya lagi hanya bisa melongo, mungkin dengan ekspresi wajah paling konyol di sepanjang sejarah.

_Hei hei... kenapa tiba-tiba latar belakang berubah jadi bunga-bunga begini? Kenapa ada pelangi di plafon? Kenapa ada hati merah beterbangan di atas kepalaku? SIAPA INI YANG PASANG GENJUTSU, HAH?_

_Ah, lupakan_. Bahkan ada saatnya di mana manusia apatis bin stoic macam Gaara jadi mendadak kacau karena pengaruh hormon. Shinobi itu mengacak rambutnya, frustrasi. Ah, ketika tempo hari Naruto bilang, "_Nenek Tsunade akan didampingi seorang Hyuuga_", sumpah dia tidak pernah berpikir satu senti pun di luar nama tenar Hyuuga Neji. Jadi salah siapa sekarang, ketika tiba-tiba dia disuguhi makhluk manis yang kini membuatnya mati kutu di depan publik?

Shinobi Suna itu menjedukkan kepala ke sudut meja secara mental. _Sial, siapa itu yang berkicau "cie cie cieee" di dalam tengkorakku? AKU TIDAK SEDANG TERTARIK PADA WANITA MANAPUN!_

Gaara membuang nafas panjang. Orang-orang menyebutnya prodigy bukan tanpa alasan; jadi secara teori, mestinya dia cukup profesional untuk menyadari bahwa tidak ada gunanya menyia-nyiakan kejeniusannya untuk hal absurd seperti ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai saja rapat tahunan Aliansi Lima Negara kali ini," ujar Mizukage setelah semua asisten Kage memperkenalkan diri–termasuk Kankuro. "Hari ini kita akan membahas lagi mengenai perjanjian militer, konvensi, dan hukum traktat..."

Yep, sebagai Kazekage harapan bangsa, mestinya Gaara membagi pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan _(atau setidaknya memberi __**sedikit **__perhatian pada sang Bayangan Air yang sedang memimpin acara_)–bukan hanya ke satu titik, bahkan ketika poin yang dimaksud adalah seorang bidadari berambut indigo, yang kini sedang asyik membuat konklusi rapat.

"...juga tentang yurisprudensi. Undang-undang internasional yang lama juga perlu diamandemen kembali..." Di sini Mei berbicara satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya; menyadari bahwa ada satu peserta rapat yang rohnya hilang setengah. "...umm.. Kazekage-sama, kau dengar aku?"

Hening.

Yep, tampaknya yang diajak bicara sedang berada di dimensi lain.

Ah. Gaara tidak sedang menatap Hinata. Dia hanya sedang.. melakukan observasi singkat.. satu atau dua detik saja._ Atau satu menit. Lima menit juga boleh.. atau.. setengah jam? Mungkin sampai dua atau tiga hari ke depan..._

"Otouto, Mizukage sedang bicara padamu dari arah jam dua," bisik Kankuro, berusaha mengembalikan kewarasan adiknya yang absen entah ke mana hari ini, "Kau melihat ke arah mana, sih?"

Sang shinobi berambut merah yang kelihatannya mulai mengalami disfungsi organ auditori, cuma bergumam pelan. "Manis..."

Kankuro mengernyit. Pasti ada yang tidak beres di sini... Kalau bukan kepalanya habis terantuk tiang listrik, pasti Gaara barusan makan jamur beracun! "Apanya? Tehmu?"

Masih setengah sadar, bola jade si bungsu menatap lurus 180 derajat ke si nona Hyuuga.

"...Kau."

...dan kontan bulu kuduk Kankuro pun berdiri serempak bagaikan tentara di bawah perintah sersan_. Hah? Hah? HAH? Apa-apaan ini? Tidak salah lagi, Gaara pasti mengalami cedera otak dan gangguan psikologis!_

**~o0o~**

Bahkan tidak perlu pandangan 360 derajat untuk membuat Hinata menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan intensitas abnormal. Yep, orang tidak tahu malu ini–yang secara terang-terangan memandanginya di depan umum, secara resmi sudah membuatnya merasa jadi makhluk paling sial di seantero kosmos. Bagaimana tidak, awalnya dia hanya berniat untuk menggantikan Shizune yang sedang sakit; tapi ujung-ujungnya rapat itu jadi kacau karena satu dari lima petingginya mendadak korslet tanpa alasan konkrit!

Rusuh.

Dan sang kunoichi tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan hal ini, seandainya saja orang ITU tidak memperlihatkan secara eksplisit bahwa penyebab dari ketidakfokusannya adalah seorang figuran bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

**Ya**. Orang yang duduk di arah jam 12. Orang yang sama, yang berhak atas papan nama kayu berukirkan 'Kazekage' di atas meja. _Apa dia tidak sadar, dia sedang membawa nama besar Negara Angin?_

"Hah... sepertinya aku salah mengajak gadis cantik sepertimu ke sini.." gumam Tsunade pada asisten barunya, sambil menyandarkan punggung ke kursi dengan acuh. "Aku lupa ada Kage yang masih 17 tahun."

Hinata refleks menoleh ke arah sang taichou dengan tatapan bertanya, yang kemudian segera dijawab dengan seringai lebar. "Hmm. Tapi dia lumayan keren, kok."

"E-eh?" Jelas saja rona merah langsung membakar pipi Hinata tanpa ampun. "S-si-siapa maksudnya, Tsunade-sama? K-kenapa Anda berkata b-begitu?"

"Anak tanpa alis yang duduk di depanmu, siapa lagi?" Sang Hokage kemudian membuang nafas panjang. Ah, aku jadi teringat masa muda..."

Nah. Kalau Godaime Hokage sudah seperti ini, tidak diragukan lagi, dalam waktu 1x24 jam berita tentang dirinya akan tersebar ke setiap sudut Konoha... "Ta-tapi saya..."

Tsunade menyela dengan cepat. "Ajak dia jalan-jalan ke Ichiraku atau ke mana saja setelah ini–atau rapat Aliansi Lima Negara tidak akan berjalan dengan benar sampai setengah abad ke depan. Jangan membantah, ini perintah langsung dari Hokage, Hinata-san."

Dengan berat hati, kunoichi itu akhirnya mengangguk juga. _Ah, semoga saja Neji-nii ada waktu luang sore ini..._

**~o0o~**

"Otouto, berhentilah memandangi Hyuuga-san."

"Huh?" Gaara langsung tersadar dari lamunannya–yang tadinya sedang asyik mempertimbangkan apakah rambut Hinata itu dominan biru atau ungu. "Aku tidak sedang memandangi siapa-siapa, nii-san."

"Ck. IYA. Dan kurasa kau membuatnya takut. Kita datang ke Konoha untuk urusan pemerintahan, otouto, bukan kontak jodoh lintas negara."

Kali ini Sabaku muda itu tidak merespon, bukan cuma karena pernyataan barusan terlalu absurd, tapi juga karena tepat saat itu Hinata berdiri dari kursinya. Dia membawa beberapa lembar kertas (yang kelihatannya penting, tapi Gaara sama sekali tidak peduli apa itu), membagikannya ke seluruh peserta rapat. Shinobi Suna itu tersenyum samar, menahan hasrat untuk melihat sang pujaan hati dari dekat.

Gaara menatap gadis itu bahkan tanpa berkedip, ketika Hinata berjalan mengitari meja bundar. Tubuhnya bergerak dengan gemulai, ketika dia melangkah, ketika dia membungkuk untuk meletakkan kertas ke depan Kankuro, dan ketika dia tersenyum rasanya dua puluh matahari pun tidak akan sanggup menandingi kehangatannya.

Sang Kazekage serasa ingin meleleh di kursinya, ketika mengamati souke Hyuuga itu lebih detail. Rambutnya benar-benar indah; Gaara tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa helaian indigo itu memantulkan cahaya lampu dengan sudut bias yang sama dengan sudut datang–menepati hukum Snellius. Dia juga memakai jaket yang serasi dengan warna matanya, dan celana biru dongker khas ninja Konoha. _Hm.. selera yang bagus, hanya saja sedikit kurang anggun untuk ukuran seorang First Lady Sunagakure. Mungkin rok panjang akan pantas untuk Hinata karena posturnya cukup tinggi... atau jubah merah bata yang mirip dengan baju kebangsaan Kazekage pasti kelihatan cocok.._

_...Hei, tunggu.. aku bicara apa ini?_

_Kami-sama, apa semua pria jadi sekonyol ini kalau sedang.. err... jatuh cinta, atau hanya aku saja?_

Dan mulai detik itu, sistem sensorik Gaara yang berhubungan dengan dunia luar sama sekali tidak berfungsi. Dia tersenyum sendiri–membuat nyaris seluruh peserta rapat berdoa dengan khusyuk memanjatkan doa tolak bala.

"Ew, otouto... air liurmu menetes ke piagam perjanjian."

.

.

**TAMAT (?)**

.

**~A/N.: **Ahahaha, aneh juga rasanya saya bikin fic yang (mendekati) pakai EYD :/ Yay, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar, kritik dan saran! :D


End file.
